1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration and more particularly to an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system.
2. Background of the Invention
Refrigeration systems for domestic and commercial use may be found in a wide variety of configurations. Although these refrigeration systems appear in a variety of configurations, the refrigeration systems operate on a common fundamental principal.
In general, heat is removed from a refrigerated volume such as a closure or container and the removed heat is rejected or dissipated into a heat sink that absorbs the heat removed from the refrigerator volume. This transfer of heat is common to all refrigeration systems regardless of the type of refrigeration system.
In many refrigeration systems, the heat sink may be an ambient flow of air which is commonly referred to as an air cooled refrigeration system or the heat sink may be an ambient flow of water which is commonly referred to as a water cooled refrigeration system. In an air cooled refrigeration system wherein an ambient flow of air is used as the heat sink, heat is removed from the refrigerator volume by an evaporator and is dissipated into ambient air flowing through a condenser. In a water cooled refrigeration system wherein an ambient flow of water is used as the heat sink, heat is removed from the refrigerator volume and is dissipated into an ambient flowing water source through a heat exchanger. Although both the air cooled refrigeration systems and the water cooled refrigeration systems function satisfactorily for various purposes, the water cooled refrigeration systems are more efficient due to the greater capacity of water to absorb heat relative to the capacity of ambient air to absorb heat. Furthermore, the water cooled refrigeration systems are frequently less complicated and smaller in size than a corresponding air cooled refrigeration system.
With the higher efficiency of water cooled refrigeration system, the water cooled refrigeration systems have found widespread use in the art especially in commercial installations for various refrigeration systems such as commercial refrigerators and commercial ice makers.
The shortage of potable water in some areas have resulted in a substantial increase in the cost of potable water. Accordingly, the use of flowing potable water for absorbing heat in a water cooled refrigeration system has become a substantial cost to the operation of water cooled refrigeration systems. Although these water cooled refrigeration systems may at one time have been more economical for operation than air cooled refrigeration systems, with the recent rise in the cost of potable water, in many areas, the operation of a water cooled refrigeration system is now more expensive than a similar air cooled refrigeration system.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system for the conservation of water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system wherein the water cooled refrigeration system may be operated in conjunction with the recycling water cooler or may be operated independently thereof as originally designed as a water cooled refrigeration system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system which is low cost and easy to install for converting a water cooled refrigeration system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system having an improved control for automatically transferring the water cooled refrigeration system from operating in conjunction with the recycling water cooler back to an original water cooled refrigeration system upon the unlikely event of failure of the recycling water cooler.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system which may be readily and inexpensively installed to provide a significant conservation of water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system which may be operated at a considerable savings to the water cooled refrigeration system user.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved recycling water cooler for a water cooled refrigeration system which may be adapted to a wide variety of water cooled refrigeration systems.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.